cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Thewlis
David Thewlis (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Restoration'' (1995) [John Pearce]: Dies of an illness, with Robert Downey Jr. by his side. *''Dragonheart (1996)'' [King Einon]: Dies when Dennis Quaid throws an axe into Draco's heart (voiced by Sean Connery), killing David due to his mystical connection to the dragon's heart. (Thanks to Stephen, Tommy and ND) *''American Perfekt'' (1997) [Santini]: Bleeds to death after Robert Forster cuts out his tongue; he dies while attempting to speak to Fairuza Balk (having repeatedly rammed into the back of her car, forcing it off the road). (Thanks to ND) *''Timeline (2003)'' [Robert Doniger]: Decapitated (off-camera) with a sword by one of Michael Sheen's knights after he got teleported back to 1357; we only see the sword swinging down. (Thanks to ND) *''Kingdom of Heaven (2005)'' [Hospitaler]: Killed during the Battle of Hattin; his severed head is shown on a pike afterwards when Orlando Bloom and Jeremy Irons see it. (Thanks to Wolf and ND) *''The New World (2005)'' [Wingfield] Shot in the chest by Yorick van Wageningen right before David was about to shoot Colin Farrell. (Historically inaccurate, the real Edward Wingfield died in 1631 from old age and disease in the New Hampshire). *''Basic Instinct 2 (2006)'' [Det. Supt. Roy Washburn]: Shot in the chest by David Morrissey, who was tricked by Sharon Stone into believing that Thewlis was coming to kill him. (Thanks to Eric) *''The Omen (2006)'' [Keith Jennings]: Decapitated by a steel fixture from a building when its get knocked loose. (See also David Warner in the 1976 version.) (Thanks to Robert) *''London Boulevard (2010)'' [Jordan]: Presumably shot to death (off-screen) in a shootout with police as he sits on a bench; the scene cuts to black over gunshots, leaving his fate unclear. *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011)'' [Remus Lupin]: Killed (off-screen) during a battle with Ralph Fiennes's followers. His body is shown afterwards lying beside Natalia Tena's when Daniel Radcliffe walks through the aftermath of the battle. He later appears as a spirit when Daniel holds the Resurrection Stone. (Neither the film nor the original novel reveal the details of his death, but author J.K. Rowling has stated that he was killed by Arben Bajraktaraj.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''RED 2 (2013)'' [The Frog]: Poisons himself while being interrogated by Neal McDonough (he dies after falling down some stairs during a struggle). *''Stonehearst Asylum (2014)'' [Mickey Finn]: Killed during a struggle with Jim Sturgess. *''Macbeth (2015)'' [Duncan]: Stabbed repeatedly by Michael Fassbender while in bed. His body is seen several times thereafter, as his son (Jack Reynor), Michael's wife (Marion Cotillard), and Sean Harris each enter the tent, and again during his funeral. *''Wonder Woman (2017)'' [Sir Patrick Morgan/Ares]: Destroyed when Gal Gadot fires David's energy back at him after harnessing it in her gauntlets. TV Deaths *''Dinotopia (2002 mini-series)'' [Cyrus Crabbe]: Eaten by a prehistoric fish (off-screen) when he attempts to leave the caves in his submarine vessel. We learn of his demise when his wooden leg floats to the surface. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Sara Sugarman. *Ex-Mr. Kate Hardie. Gallery Davidthewlis.jpg|David Thewlis in Basic Instinct 2 NataliaTenaandDavidThewlis.jpg|David Thewlis (right) with Natalia Tena in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 omen06_shot14l.jpg|David Thewlis in The Omen (2006) Ares' death.png|David Thewlis' death in Wonder Woman Thewlis, David Thewlis, David Category:1963 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by falling down the stairs Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by falling Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in David Yates Movies Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Action Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died in John Moore Movies Category:People who died in the Omen Films Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Michael Caton-Jones Movies Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Returned character death scenes Category:History Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Wonder Woman Cast Members Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Avatar Cast Members Category:Controversial actors Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors voicing animals Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film